This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power converters typically include power switches. Commonly, it is desirable to turn on and/or off these power switches through soft switching (e.g., zero voltage switching and/or zero current switching). In some instances, ringing may cause a voltage across the power switches to oscillate. In such cases, switching may take place at a valley point of the oscillating voltage.